


【月L】Entice

by Aloof_Alicante



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Alicante/pseuds/Aloof_Alicante
Summary: 如题，一个诱受L：）





	【月L】Entice

如果我想要些什么，相比起直接开口索求，我更喜欢设置一些诱饵，将欲求之物诱入陷阱。  
特别是面对同样强势的人。不觉得这样才更有趣、更有征服感吗。  
而我，恰巧爱极了征服。  
就像此时，我想要夜神月吻我。但直接开口要太没有挑战性了……  
月君就坐在我旁边，在只有我们两个人的卧室里。我悄悄地用余光瞥他。他低着头，卧室温暖的灯光打在他漂亮的茶褐色发丝上，虽然我的审美一直认为凌乱更有美感，但我真的很喜欢他的整洁的发型——唯独他的，那让他看起来——我不必吝啬夸他——高贵又非常英俊帅气。他偶尔遇到难题，微微皱起眉头的样子也很迷人。特别是……哦天呐，那双唇。那极其柔软的两畔上闪动着流光溢彩的光泽。  
我们是恋人，是的。他喜欢我，比我喜欢他更早，这让我挺骄傲，很有了征服强者的快意。我非常喜欢这种感觉，并且享受在之后恋爱的过程中，尽可能地增加这种快意。  
我先从碗里挑了一个梗比较长的樱桃，折断了梗，将它扔进嘴中。这很难，好在我的舌足够灵活柔软，过了两分钟，我成功的用舌将樱桃梗打了个结，将它从嘴里伸出来，用两根手指捏着它，以很夸张的姿势举过头顶，仰着头仔细观察它——没什么好观察的，我只是想引起月的注意。  
果然月朝我这边看了。他看到了那个樱桃梗，眼中先是闪过惊讶与敬佩，接着是更为暗哑压抑着欲望的神情——看样子我已经成功的挑起了月君对我的渴望。只不过就这些并不足以让他过来倾身吻我——我之前说了，他也是强者，他并不想表现的只是因为我简单地用舌头打了个结就冲动的忍不住了，那会让他感到有些面子挂不住的羞耻。  
我继续从旁边的小冰箱里拿出了一个冰激凌甜筒，撕开外包装。从我吐出樱桃梗之后就一直注意着我的动作的月君出声了，他的声音轻柔的就像春天温暖的风，不过带着点佯装的生气：“龙崎，这么晚了还吃冰激凌，对胃不好。”  
“不会，我晚上舔冰激凌会比较慢，让它先在自己的舌尖融化后再咽下去，对胃的刺激会大大减少。”接着，我便坏心眼地开始向他展示所谓的“很慢的舔冰激凌使其在舌尖融化”：微微仰着头，将甜筒凑近嘴，伸出一小截粉嫩的舌，沿着冰激凌的轮廓慢慢的、湿湿的打着圈；接着伸直舌头，在舌尖碰到冰激凌后微微勾起，慢条斯理卷起一点冰激凌，但我并不急着咽下去。我故意微张着嘴，一小截舌依旧露在外面，让冰激凌平躺在上散发着冷气，等待着它们在持续接触到我的体温后慢慢的融化——之所以不将舌头伸回嘴里进行这个过程，是想让旁边的那个男人，看清每一分、每一秒冰激凌在我舌尖上融化成水流、顺着舌流入我喉颈中的样子。大概融化了三分之一，我才终于将其勾进嘴中，入嘴时发出了“丝溜”的色情声响，末了还不忘回味地舔舔上唇。  
月的视线在这过程中几乎完全黏在我身上，彻底忘了手边的工作。我得意地瞥见他的喉结上下翻滚了好几次，一边不动声响地继续重复着慢条斯理的舔舐、勾起、卷入的过程，且每次只勾起一点点冰激凌，让他看的心痒痒。他眼中的神色变得更加晦暗，暗潮汹涌，他的身体已不由自主朝我的方向倾斜。  
这时候只要再加入最后一点催情剂就可以了。这次我将冰激凌勾入口中时，故意让冰激凌碰到嘴角。从嘴角滴落下一道融化的冰水，缓缓地顺着我的脖颈，滑入白色衬衫里看不到的区域。  
月再也压抑不住他眼中的欲火，几乎是不由自主的走到我面前。他矮下身与我处于相同的高度，用指腹轻轻摩擦去我嘴角流出的水。在这过程中我一直低垂着眼看着他的手——我的睫毛很长，我很擅长利用这个优势，只要轻轻地扑眨几下，再抬起眼与他对视——  
他喃喃开口，声音中是克制不住情动的沙哑：“L……你真是个妖精。”  
他闭上眼倾身吻住我的唇，舌以席卷一切的热情霸道探入，反复的、用力的吸吮住我的舌，仿佛永远也不想放开、永远也无法放开我。  
我沉浸在这深吻中，嘴角止不住俘虏后的欢欣与自胜。


End file.
